Episode 5085/5086 (9th September 2008)
Plot Bob sinks into an even deeper depression after his visit with Viv and a worried Edna convinces the villagers to put the legal action on hold. Nicola refuses to drop it and approaches Bob for an out of court settlement and a furious Bob tells Nicola he's penniless and - literally - offers her the shirt off his back. Bob is riled and he heads over to the Courier offices and demands to see the editor, but when he's ejected from the building he climbs up on a decorator's platform and tells the gathering crowd that the Courier has ruined his life. Jasmine spots Bob and calls Val and Terry, who rush to coax him down. Bob is cautioned by the police and feels an utter failure. After various villagers attempt to show support, Bob leads them in a toast to Viv. Tension remains between Ross and Shane over Shane's behaviour toward Donna; Shane tries to show support by being lenient on Bob. Later, Paddy asks Marlon to cut Ross some slack and let him see Donna. Zak drops Scarlett home after another skiving shopping trip and is horrified to realise Jimmy has spotted them. Zak makes a quick exit, but Jimmy storms after him to the garage and cancels the King client taxi contract. Debbie is livid and sacks Zak, but Lisa smooths the waters and gets Debbie to agree to a deal. Meanwhile, a guilty Scarlett apologises to Jimmy and promises to go to college. Also, Lexi steals work from Pearl to impress Eric with her performance. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Genesis Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Shane Doyle - Paul McEwan *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Receptionist - Nikki Helens *Security Guard - Simeon Truby Locations * Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen * Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café * Home Farm - Kitchen * The Woolpack - Public bar * Hotten Police Station - Locker room, corridor and reception * Val's Interiors - Factory floor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street * Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt * Hotten Courier - Reception, exterior and office * Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office Notes *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Sean Adames (Stunt Performer) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,090,000 viewers (18th place). Memorable dialogue Val Pollard: (through megaphone) "Robert Hope, get your backside to terra firma right now, before they cart you off in a white van!!" Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes